Les deux garçons qui ne s'aiment pas
by FunnySparrow
Summary: [Complète] Il était une fois, un hyperactif. Il était une fois, un petit con, Jackson. Tous les deux ne s'aiment pas, mais en secret ?
1. Le prologue

**A/N : Bonsoir, à tous ! Voici, ma première fanfiction sur le couple : Stiles / Jackson. J'ai eu cette idée, en faisant, mes cours de maths, pendant l'heure de la pause. Voilà, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des "lemons" car j'apprends. J'accepte, les bêtas pour cette histoire courte. N'oubliez pas qu'une review ça fait toujours plaisir à mes yeux. Première fanfiction en cette année, 2017. Bonne lecture, à tous !**

* * *

Stiles se tenait contre son vestiaire, et ferma brutalement son cassier. Doucement, le regard de l'adolescent se posa sur l'ancien serpent, Jackson. Le nouveau loup s'aventurait vers l'hyperactif. L'être humain n'osa pas l'observer le joueur dans les yeux. Stiles pinçait ses lèvres fines. Quant à Jackson, il haussait ses cils avec un regard étonné. L'adolescent se tint devant le sarcastique :

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! répondit, Jackson, en prenant le même ton que lui.

-Depuis quand, tu viens me voir ? On est pas proche.

-La ferme ! Crétin ! rétorqua, le serpent, en fronçant ses sourcils. Je vais partir, Stiles.

L'interpellé écarquilla ses gros yeux devant le beau garçon :

-Quoi ? Tu vas partir comme un lâche hors qu'on a tous besoin de toi ?

-J'en ai marre de cette ville, et de Lydia...Stiles !

-C'est moi où tu râles beaucoup en ce moment ? Oméga ?

Énervé, Jackson donna un coup de poing sur le cassier de Stiles, le fils du shérif. Le jeune homme fermait immédiatement ses yeux ronds, car il y avait eu peur de Jackson. Soudainement, l'adolescent le plus populaire du lycée, prit activement la parole devant le meilleur ami de Scott :

-Vient, chez moi, ce soir..Après, les cours !

Stiles n'en crut pas un mot. Il ouvrait la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Après ça, le nouvel oméga, quitta l'hyperactif. Au loin, Scott entendait toute la conversation, des deux jeunes gens. Il rejoignit Stiles, son meilleur pote depuis l'enfance. Le regard de l'Alpha était surpris :

-Ça va, Stiles ?demanda, l'Alpha, l'air inquiet.

-Ouais, ça va, Scott, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Car, tu es nerveux, ça se voit, et je le ressens...

Le silence se fit sentir dans le couloir du bahut...


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou, les gens ! Voici, le chapitre un, en douceur ou enfin presque ! désolée, il ne fait qu'environ six cent mots…Bref, il sera plus long, ce weekend ! Je vous le promets ! Alors, je mets bien le caractère des personnages ? Scott ? Stiles ? Isaac et les autres ? Que pensez-vous de Mélissa qui va dormir chez Chris Argent ? Des bisouilles ! Je vous embrasse tous ! Xoxoxoxo…

 **Merci aux reviews :** MicroFish et ShannaRya ça me touche beaucoup !

* * *

Nerveusement, Stiles se tenait devant la porte des Whittemore, et avala péniblement sa salive à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Son cœur battit à la chamade sur la façade. Soudain, l'oméga ouvrait la porte, puis vit l'hyperactif devant son champ de vision. Jackson se trouva à moitié nu, car il avait pris sa douche. L'être humain posséda des crampes à l'intérieur de son estomac. Activement, Jackson saisissait la parole devant Stiles :

« Quoi ? dit, ce dernier, en faisant la moue.

-Rien. répliqua, Stiles sur le même ton. C'est toi, qui m'as dit de venir, ici…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Entre, Stiles. »

Sur _ces_ mots, l'être humain entra à l'intérieur de la maison des Whittemore. Il était ébahi par cette grandeur de la baraque. À ce moment-là, le jeune homme perçut les muscles de Jackson, et saliva légèrement derrière lui. Tout à coup, Stiles essuyait lentement sa bave qui coulait sur le coin de sa lèvre fine. L'ancien serpent jeta sa serviette de bain sur le panier à linge, et pivota légèrement sa tête vers l'abruti :

« J'ai besoin de toi, Stiles..

-Ah, ok, la belle blague, Jackson… se moqua, ouvertement, Stiles.

-Vraiment ! Je me sens si seul dans cette maison de merde, _aide-moi…_ »

Un peu plus loin, dans la maison de Scotty, ce dernier embrassa langoureusement Isaac sur son lit. Sa mère n'était pas à la maison, à ce moment-là. L'Alpha posséda son nouvel ancrage, Isaac. Le bêta caressait les côtes chaudes de Scott avec sensualité..Les yeux d'Isaac tournèrent aux jaunes, il se retourna brutalement vers le sens opposé du lit. Scott se redressa vers lui :

« Calme-toi, Isaac…Ca ira…

-Désolé, la tentation est trop forte, Scott. S'excusa-t-il, en frottant sa chevelure.

-Chut, laisse-toi faire, d'accord ? Approche-toi… »

La voix de Scott apaisa Isaac. Le pouce de l'Alpha attirait le louveteau vers sa bouche. Les lèvres de l'adolescent se posaient sur les siennes. Paisiblement, Scott s'allongea sur le dos, et Isaac suivit le mouvement avec lenteur. Cependant, en entendant sa mère dans la maison, il balançait Isaac hors du lit, vers son côté gauche. Quand Mélissa arriva devant sa porte de chambre, elle vit Isaac sur le sol, et haussa son cil droit, avec un air étonné :

« Ca va, les garçons ? Je vous rappelle que ma maison, n'est pas surnaturelle !

-Oui, ça va, maman. Nous faisons des maths, pour demain. mentit, l'alpha, gêné.

-Euh, okey, chéri. répondit, sa mère, tout va bien avec Kira ?

-Maman on n'est plus ensemble, elle est en couple avec Malia…

-Oh, désolé, chéri, ça ira ? Dans cette mauvaise passe ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Oui, maman. Tu termines tôt ? Ce soir ? reprit, Scott en changeant de sujet.

-Oui, Chris m'a invité pour aller au cinéma…Je vais aller me faire belle, à plus, les garçons. »

Isaac se relevait avec difficulté. Quand Mélissa ferma la porte derrière elle, elle mit son pouce à l'intérieur de sa bouche, inquiète pour son fils unique. En secouant négativement sa tête ronde, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en bois. Le louveteau lançait un regard à Scott :

« Tôt ou tard, il faut que tu dises à ta mère, ton homosexualité…

-Je sais, mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas près ! râla, l'alpha, c'est nouveau pour moi !

-D'accord… »

Isaac était déçu du comportement de l'alpha…


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, à tous ! Et, merci beaucoup pour vos retours au sujet de cette histoire ! C'est, ma première fanction de cette année 2017 ! Vous aimez ? Bonne lecture, à tous ! Le chapitre fait 635 mots, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais les prochains seront plus long 3/4. Car il n'y aura que quatre chapitres sur cette histoire courte de TW. Bon weekend, à tous ! Je vous embrasse !**

* * *

 **S** tiles était dans la chambre de l'oméga. La décoration fut neutre, et simple à son goût. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il déposa son sac à dos vers le seuil. L'hyperactif percevait Jackson sur le bord de son lit, abattu. Il eut ses deux bras croisés devant son visage, attristé. Il s'ennuyait à l'intérieur de cette baraque de merde. Jackson posséda des cernes sous ses yeux depuis quinze jours. Le fils du shérif haussait les épaules, et s'approcha lentement de Jackson. L'ancien serpent n'osa pas regarder l'abruti à ses côtés. Il soupirait. Finement, l'être humain saisit la parole envers Jackson :

« Jackson ? ça va ? demanda, Stiles, inquiet.

-Pas vraiment, Stiles. Je me sens si seul dans cette maison de merde !

-Moi aussi, je me sens seul, Jackson. Mais, on a nos proches, tu le sais, non ?

 _-Tsss_ …Tu as une famille, toi. Mes parents ne sont jamais à la maison, Stiles.

-Je me suis mal exprimé, Jackson. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? »

L'interpeller tourna légèrement son œil droit vers le crétin, et dit :

« Parce que, je pense qu'à toi depuis cet événement, Stiles. avoua, Jackson.

-Quel événement ? Je ne m'en souviens plus ! mentit-il, en changeant de conversation.

-Lorsque Gérard t'a frappé violemment dans sa cave, et le reste…La torture…

Le cœur de Stiles se déchirait lorsque Jackson prononça le « _mot_ » torture. Son teint pâlit devant l'ancien serpent. Il était presque incolore. À l'intérieur de sa caboche, Stiles repensa à la menace de Gérard, et n'oublia pas sa phrase menaçante. Il frémissait. Jackson se sentit mal à l'aise à cause de sa dernière phrase.

Inattendu, il déposait ses lèvres fines sur celles de Stiles. L'humain n'en revint pas. Son cœur battit à la chamade depuis le « _**baiser**_ » de Jackson. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un baiser de la part de l'oméga ? Il rêvait ? Non, ce ne fut pas un rêve comme les autres. C'était réel. Il accepta l'accolade de Jackson à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Dans la maison des McCall, c'était le calme plat depuis que Mélissa était au cinéma avec Chris Argent. Scott resta au septième ciel avec Isaac à l'intérieur de sa chambrette. L'alpha aimait ça. C'était sa deuxième fois avec un homme, la première fois, a été Peter. Pour Isaac ce fut la première fois, qu'il le faisait avec le même « _sexe_ » que lui, un homme. Le bêta était heureux à l'intérieur de ses pensées, et de sa chair. Il n'eut pas mal. Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur des draps marron, et nu. Dans le lit, ce fut le calme plat. Doucement, Isaac posait sa tête ronde sur la poitrine droite de Scott. Ce dernier, embrassa lentement le front d'Isaac, son protégé.

Une chanson était présente à l'intérieur de la pièce :

« _**Here With Me**_ »

La musique de _ **Dido**_ apaisa l'alpha dans son lit. Isaac écoutait les battements de cœur de son protecteur, et ferma paisiblement ses yeux globuleux. Paisiblement, Scott dormit dans les bras d'Isaac, l'orphelin :

« _**I didn't hear you leave**_ »

« _**I wonder how am i still here**_ »

« I _**don't want to move a thing**_ »

Profondément, ils étaient au pays des rêves de Morphée…

Quand Mélissa se trouva devant sa maison, Chris était devant elle. Ce dernier considéra Scott comme son propre fils depuis la mort de sa fille, Allison. Il aimait beaucoup Scott, l'alpha. C'était un loup juste, et courageux face aux chasseurs impitoyables comme son père, Gérard. Le solitaire caressa affectueusement la joue gauche de Mélissa, et l'embrassa langoureusement devant la porte. La mère Scott avait de nouveau la « flamme de l'amour » à l'intérieur de sa chair. Elle rougit devant le chasseur…..


	4. Chapter 3

A/N : **désolée, du retard ! 930 mots, pour ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long sur les autres. Merci, pour vos reviews et pour le reste ! Je vous adore, mais grave ! Bonne lecture, à tous ! La suite, ce weekend ! xOxOxOxO**

* * *

Au petit matin, Stiles attendait sagement son meilleur ami, Scott McCall. Son cœur battit à la chamade depuis hier soir, à cause de Jackson, l'oméga. Nerveusement, il faisait les cent pas devant la porte du lycée, et percevait enfin la moto de Scott dans le parking.

Il courut vers lui, mais Théo était présent.

Stiles ralentit la cadence. Son teint était incolore devant ce connard de Théo, se traite. Il serra son poing gauche devant le jeune homme musclé. Scott effaçait son sourire devant son meilleur ami, et Théo s'en allait pour rejoindre Liam dans le bahut :

« Stiles ? Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi je sens de la colère en toi ? »

« Tu parles à Théo ? À ce connard qui ta humilié devant presque tout le monde ? »

« Stiles, tout le monde à le droit a une seconde chance, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Scott, tu te méfies de personne ! » râla, Stiles en retenant ses larmes.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Rien, fiche-moi, la paix, Scott ! »

À ces mots, l'hyperactif détourna ses talons vers sa jeep, crispé. Scott se sentait un peu coupable pour la présence de Théo dans sa meute, et de voir Stiles, comme ça, c'était trop pour lui. Le cœur de l'alpha serra très fort à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il avait très mal. Isaac se pointa derrière lui, et le serra fort dans ses bras, en public. Le louveteau sentit de la peine dans son corps, à cause, des émotions de Scott. Ses yeux virent aux rouges à l'extérieur du bahut, et Isaac intervint :

« Scott, chéri…Tes yeux ! Calme-toi, il y a des gens autour de nous ! »

« Merci, Isaac…Allons en cours, je parlerais à Stiles, lorsqu'il se calmera.. »

« Tu as raison, viens.. » termina, Isaac en lui prenant sa main gauche.

Sur le parking, Stiles pleura en silence à l'intérieur de sa jeep. Il ne montrait jamais ses émotions en public, et encore moins devant son meilleur ami, Scott. L'être humain, cogna violemment ses deux mains sur le haut du volent, et se fit très mal aux poignets.

La douleur était intense, mais bref.

Inopiné, la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit puis Jackson prit les mains de son amoureux. Il soignait la douleur de Stiles, car il avait très mal. Surpris, le jeune homme sécha ses larmes à l'intérieur de sa voiture bleu. Ils étaient à l'ombre :

« Stiles, j'ai entendu la conversation avec Scott… »

« Avec tes pouvoirs de loup…garou ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » siffla, Stiles.

« Je vais conduire, ta voiture, nous avons sport ce matin, mais tu n'es pas bien. »

« Je vais bien » mentit le jeune adolescent, « va en cours, Jackson ! »

« Non, pas question. Je ne te laisse pas dans cet état-là ! »

Sur ces mots, l'hyperactif changea de place, et se mit dans le siège passage. Au loin, Théo observait la scène avec satisfaction, dans l'ombre. Le solitaire n'aima pas Stiles dès son arrivé à Beacon Hills. Il avait couché avec Mason puis Liam, et maintenant il voulait Scott McCall dans sa liste d'aventure sans lendemain. Sa main gauche se positionna sur la lanière de son sac à dos.

Danny était derrière lui :

« Salut, tu es…le nouveau ? » demanda, Danny, en rougissant.

« _Ouep,_ tu es Danny ? C'est ça, le meilleur ami de Jackson ? »

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Théo. » complimenta, Danny.

« Désolé, Danny, mais je sors déjà avec Liam… » avoua, le bêta.

Le visage de Danny était toujours souriant malgré le râteau :

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave…Il y a une fête ce soir, dans une boite gay… »

« Vraiment ? Je viendrais avec plaisir avec Liam, ce soir. Merci, Danny. »

Danny sourit :

« De rien, Théo. »

« Merci, encore, Danny »

Tous les deux quittèrent le couloir du bahut, pour se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour homme. Le coach était présent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le sifflé fit mal aux oreilles d'Isaac, il ne supporta pas ce genre de bruissement :

« Quelqu'un a vu Stilinski et Jackson ? Ce matin ? » demanda, le Coach.

« Non, Coach, Stilinski est malade, ce matin. » intervint, Théo, en souriant.

« Merci, mon gars pour la réponse ! Ne trainez pas dans les vestiaires, nous avons entraînement, ce matin ! »

Le coach siffla une dernière fois à l'intérieur de son sifflet puis quitta les lieux. Pas à pas, Théo enlevait son t-shirt, et Liam bavait devant lui. D'ailleurs, il essuya sa salive humide sur le coin de sa lèvre gauche. Le bêta reprenait ses esprits, et se changeait à côté de Mason. D'un pas vif, Scott McCall reprit son souffle, puis saisit la parole devant Théo. Ce dernier disposait toujours son sourire idiot :

« Pourquoi tu as mentit au coach ? » demanda, l'alpha.

« Parce que, Stiles et Jackson ne sont plus au lycée.. » avoua, Théo, sans mentir.

« Vraiment ? » intervint Isaac, « bizarrement, je n'ai pas confiance, en toi ! »

« Sans aucun doute, Isaac…Mais, n'oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie, il y a deux semaines… »

Sur ces mots, Isaac pâlit devant le louveteau, puis retint sa colère à l'intérieur de son âme. Théo posait son t-shirt sur l'épaule gauche, et s'orientait vers son cassier vide….Liam s'assit sur le banc métallique, et admira le beau Théo….


	5. Chapter 4 avant goût de la fin

**A/N :** Bonjour, à tous ! Je vous annonce que l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. En effet, cette histoire contient que quatre chapitres, et un _ **« Bonus »**_ spéciale pour mes héros. Stiles est en couple avec Jackson, mais Gérard est toujours vivant le salopiaud !Peut-être qu'il y aura une une suite, selon mes idées...Bonne lecture, à tous ! Ca sent bientôt la fin...

* * *

OoO

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jackson, arrêta le « jeep » de Stiles dans un parking vide, et loin du lycée. L'ancien serpent entendait les battements de cœur de l'adolescent. Stiles ne se calma pas depuis sa dispute avec Scott McCall. L'hyperactif n'aimait pas ça. Il eut peur que Théo profite de Scott sans sa présence dans le lycée de Beacon Hills.

L'oméga éteignait le moteur, et se penchait vers le jeune homme soucieux. Tout à coup, il lui fit des bisous sur le long bras gauche de Stiles, et ses bisous atterrissement sur le creux de son cou . Le fils du shérif frémissait à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Nerveusement, il mordit sa lèvre fine, car il aimait ça. Ensuite, la lèvre du louveteau se posait sur la bouche de Stiles, et lui faisait un doux baiser.

Stiles ferma ses yeux.

Dans le lycée, Scott McCall était sur le terrain de sport pour l'entraînement. Le coach hurla après lui, car il n'était pas concentré. L'alpha était perdu dans ses pensées. Mais, Scott entendit la voix de Liam à l'intérieur de sa tête, car il était à quelques mètres de lui :

« Scott, concentre-toi ! Nous avons un match dans deux jours ! »

« Tu as raison, Liam ! » dit-il, à l'intérieur de son casque. « Je suis juste inquiet pour Stiles. »

« Nous lui parlerons, ce soir, après la fête dans cette boite de nuit, gay... » dit, Liam.

« Tu as raison, il faut que je me concentre pour l'entraînement. » avoua, Scott.

Liam sourit derrière le dos de Danny.

Théo était devant Danny, et fonçait sur Scott, pour marquer un but dans la grille. Les yeux de Théo deviennent jaunes devant les yeux de l'alpha. Mais, c'était juste pour le chauffer un peu, avant le grand match. En balançant la balle, Scott réussit son coup, et la balle blanche était dans son filet. Le coach était toujours fière de Scotty depuis son premier jour sur le terrain.

Danny détenait un peu de fierté pour « _McCall_ » malgré qu'il n'était pas ami avec lui.

Scott se mit à la songerie « _Merde ! Je pense toujours à Stiles ! Pourquoi je pense toujours à mon meilleur ami ? À ce moment-là, je ne ressens rien du tout. Je suis jaloux qu'il soit avec Jackson, il ne le mérite pas, ce petit con...Puis, je sors avec Isaac, et je l'aime beaucoup...Je ne veux pas le perdre comme ma petite-amie, Argent. Bref, tiens...Pourquoi il est là, ce con de Gérard?Je n'aime pas ça...Mais, pas du tout ça..._ »

À la fin de sa rêverie, l'entraînement avait sonné.

En revanche, il n'aima pas ça, car la présence de Gérard dans les lieux du bahut, c'était un mauvais signe pour lui, et sa meute. Il retirait son casque de protection, puis se dirigeait vers le vieux chasseur. Ce dernier eut un sourire mesquin devant le nouveau alpha de Beacon Hills, et Scott resta sur ses gardes :

« Bonjour, Scott.. » salua, le vieil homme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Gérard ? » demanda, Scott, méfiant.

« Un loup est un Beacon Hills, ou une créature étrange, et je vais le buter... »

« Le tuer ? Sachant qu'on ne sait pas qu'il est ? Vous êtes toujours sadique ! »

« Scott...Scott... »

Au loin, vers les estrades du terrain, Liam et les autres, entendirent la conversation de Gérard et de Scott avec angoisse. Légèrement, Isaac haussait son cil droit derrière le dos de son amant, Scott. Il fit ses lacets avec lenteur..

L'ambiance était glaciale :

« C'est qui ? Lui ? » demanda, Théo, intrigué.

« Un chausseur psychopathe qui tue sans remord notre espèce... » répondit froidement, Liam.

« Oh, je vois...Curieux personnage... » fit le nouveau loup de Beacon Hills.

En dehors du lycée, Stiles remit son t-shirt rouge, puis Jackson enfila le sien. Stiles était heureux, et bienveillant avec le nouveau loup, solitaire. À ce moment-là, le fils de shérif reçu un nouveau « sms » de Scott, et son visage changea de couleur devant le regard susceptible de Jackson.

Activement, l'oméga prit la parole d'une voix suave :

« Quoi ? Tu as une petite mine...Scott ? » devina, le beau garçon.

« On a un problème... » répondit, Stiles, d'une voix apeurée.

« Quoi ? » prolongea, Jackson entre ses dents,

« Le bon vieux Gérard est de retour en ville, et je crains le pire... »

Le teint de Jackson était presque incolore dans la jeep, car il avait peur de ce vieux fou...


	6. Bonus The and ?

**Hello ! J** **'** **écris enfin la « fin » de l** **'** **histoire d** **'** **amour entre « Stiles / Jackson » mes petits chats ! Ce chapitre est un bonus de fin, car j** **'** **estime que cinq chapitres, est parfait pour ce récit-là. Ensuite, j** **'** **ai une prochaine histoire en tête pour « Scott / Isaac » et je pense que ça va faire des #heureux ! Bonne lecture à tous, Xoxoxoxoxo ! Je vous aime ! Pas trop triste que ce soit là fin ?**

* * *

 **A** près que le psychopathe Gérard avait fait son grand retour dans le lycée de « Beacon Hills » tout le monde était tendu. Scott ne se sentit pas bien ainsi que Jackson. En revanche, Stiles pétait la forme dans sa maison, et se mettait à danser dans tous les sens. Quand son paternel s'arrêta devant la porte avec un regard étonné, Stiles fit une légère chute sur le parquet de sa chambre :

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Oh, papa ! Tu rentres tôt ? dit, son fils unique en se relevant.

-Stiles, tu es ivre ? demanda son paternel, en fronçant ses cils.

-Non, papa…Je suis juste heureux que les choses deviennent un peu normal…

-Hum..Tu es amoureux mon fils ? Tu ressors avec Malia ?

-Malia ? Non…Je flirt avec quelqu'un pour l'instant, mais rien de sérieux.

-D'accord, Stiles. Mais, Gérard est de retour en ville, je veux que tu fasses attention, à toi, puis à tes camarades, d'accord ?

-Oui, papa. Je te le promets ! Et, toi ? Avec la maman de Lydia ?

-Comment tu le sais ? Fiston ? demanda, le shérif.

-Bah tu as retiré ton alliance, papa…Et, tu sors beaucoup le soir.

-Ah, je vois que tu as toujours l'œil, mon fils. Dit, son père.

-Merci, papa… »

* * *

Le papa de Stiles fit un grand sourire pour son fils unique. Ce dernier était aux anges pour son vieux père, car il méritait d'être heureux avec n'importe qu'elle femme de sa vie. En revanche, l'hyperactif se prépara pour la soirée dansante. Le jeune homme secouait la tête devant son miroir :

« _Mon, dieu !_ songea-t-il, _à l'intérieur de sa caboche, c'est ça ? Ce qu'on ressent ? Le véritable amour ? Punaise, il fallait que je tombe amoureux de ce crétin de Jackson ! Il me fait perdre la tête, et la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, ça me procure des sensations… »_ termina-t-il, en rêvassant.

L'être humain, déposa un regard appuyé sur sa penderie, et chercha une nouvelle tenue pour cette soirée inoubliable. L'heure tournait a une vitesse folle dans la bourgade de « Beacon Hills ».

Au côté de l'oméga, Jackson se regardait devant le miroir de sa salle de bain avec agitation. Il soigna sans cesse sa beauté avec de la crème, et de l'huile essentielle. Le louveteau se maquillait légèrement sous ses yeux avec l'aide d'un crayon noir. Cela lui fit ressortir ses beaux yeux. Il accepta enfin son « _homosexualité_ ».. Une chose qu'il avait honte autrefois…

* * *

En cet instant-là, il mit ses cheveux en batailles avec l'aide de ses dix doigts. Son cœur battait à la chamade devant son reflet. Ses parents ne furent pas au courant de sa relation intime avec Stiles. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences pour le job important de son père adoptif. Enfin, il s'habilla sombrement avec styles, puis élégance.

Le soir arriva enfin dans la ville de « Beacon Hills ». En rentrant dans l'immeuble, il y avait une foule immense à l'intérieur de la salle principale. Des adolescents furent présents ainsi que des adultes. Danny était là avec Théo. Auparavant, il y eut une femme avec un pinceau à l'intérieur de sa paume de main, et elle s'avança vers Stiles, et Jackson. Ses lèvres étaient lumineuses. Le Dj mix, assurait totalement la « _fiesta_ » à l'intérieur de la boite de nuit. La musique de « Cayendo » résonnait dans les oreilles sensibles de l'oméga.

Ava prit la parole envers les deux beaux gosses :

« Hey, je vous peins le corps ? demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

-Je peux le faire moi-même ? reprit, Jackson, car je veux peindre Stiles.

-Okey, mais une fois que vous avez terminé, les garçons, redonnez-moi, le pinceau, s'il vous plaît. Ça coûte une fortune !

-Pas de problème. répondit, froidement le nouveau loup.

* * *

Ava donnait le pinceau fluo à Jackson, et repartait rejoindre sa petite-amie, Cassidy. Sous les feux de la rampe, Jackson saisit l'objet entre ses dents pointues, et prit le pot de fresque. Toutefois, le louveteau solitaire, trempait la brosse à l'intérieur du récipient, et dessinait des lignes sur le visage pâle de son amant, Stiles.

L'être humain se laissa faire, et sourit :

« Quoi ? fit, Jackson, tu es chou !

-Rien, merci, Jackson. Tu me chatouilles avec ta brosse !

-Tu es heureux avec moi ? demanda, l'oméga solitaire.

-Évidement, Jackson..Même si, notre histoire commence…

-Tu peux me peindre, Stiles. Tu as le droit, tu sais ?

-Je te fais quoi ? questionna, l'humain avec hésitation.

-Des cercles, s'il te plaît, Stiles, mon hyperactif. »

A son tour, Stiles reprenait la brosse avec délicatesse. Doucement, il fit des cercles sur les joues de Jackson, l'orphelin. Paisiblement, le jeune homme fermait ses yeux devant son amoureux actuel. Quelques heures plus tard, la fête dura toute la nuit jusqu'à six heures du matin. Personne n'eut cours, le lendemain matin.

Pour la première fois, Stiles et Jackson, s'embrassèrent sur un lieu public…

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin ! Que c'est horriblement cruelle de ma part, non ?**

 **Ironie du sort ? Hum...Soyez encore un peu "patient" pour ma nouvelle histoire sur TW =Yaoi !**

 **Merci, à tous ! D'avoir fait vivre cette histoire ! Xoxoxoxo !**


End file.
